This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the presently described embodiments. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present embodiments. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
The embodiments described herein relate to an apparatus for locating fixture boxes, utility boxes, and other construction items hidden behind installed drywall during the construction or remodeling of a building or other structure.
In the construction industry, an important part of the process for building a new structure or remodeling an existing one, such as a residential or commercial property is the installation or “hanging” of drywall or sheet rock (also known as plaster board). In the typical building process for a new structure, a crew lays a foundation and another crew assembles a frame for the structure. Generally the frames for interior and exterior walls are made from 2×4, 2×6, or even 2×8 lumber that has been vertically installed as studs with horizontal top plates and sole plates connecting the top and bottom ends of the studs. The roof of the structure may be similarly comprised of a 2×4 lumber frame which makes up joists, rafters, trusses and the like. In other instances, other materials may be used for the frame material, such as steel.
After the frame of the structure has been raised into position, various other steps must be completed prior to installing drywall, such as the installation of exterior walls and roofing. Furthermore, at this stage of the construction process, a plumber will typically install plumbing lines within the gaps created by the frame studs, and connected to water and sewer lines. Similarly, an electrician will install all of the boxes for utility boxes, electrical outlets, ceiling light fixtures, light switches, and the like. The outlet boxes are generally placed 12-16 inches from the floor of the structure and attached to a stud of a wall. Switch boxes may be mounted approximately 50-55 inches from the floor, and also mounted onto a stud. After the boxes are set, the electrician runs wires to connect between the switch boxes and ceiling light fixtures residing in the ceiling of a room. Additional fixtures that may reside in the ceiling or walls of the structure include utility boxes and other types of electrical boxes. These fixtures are scattered throughout the building, and are based off the blueprints and building plans for the specific structure. After installing the various electrical boxes in the ceilings and walls, the electrician will then run wires from the fuse box to the aforementioned electrical boxes as well as additional wires between various boxes.
Once the framing for the structure is completed and the plumbers and electricians have installed necessary plumbing and electrical boxes and cables according to the building plan, the drywall crew may then begin the process of hanging the drywall at a fast rate. Drywall is typically a ½ inch thick layer of plaster or gypsum sandwiched between two thick sheets of paper. A piece of drywall may measure 4 feet in width and 8 or 12 feet in length. The drywall is typically “hung” by a drywall crew by attaching a piece to the studs of the structural frame via screws or nails. The crew continues by hanging drywall in this fashion, taking care to cover all interior surfaces, such as both sides of an interior wall, as well as the ceiling of the structure. After hanging the pieces of drywall, the remaining junctions or gaps between pieces of drywall as well as the heads of the nails and/or screws used to hold the pieces of drywall in place are typically covered up with a smooth putty such as a drywall mud so that when completed, the interior of the structure retains a smooth surface.
For the remodeling of an existing structure, many of the above steps are omitted and, instead, a construction crew may simply tear down or remove existing drywall to be replaced with new drywall.
Whether constructing a new structure or remodeling an existing structure, a common difficulty with the drywalling process is the fact that the newly hung drywall will cover the previously installed electrical boxes and other fixtures. Because the fixture boxes, switch boxes, and outlet boxes are covered up by the drywall during this process, a drywall crew will typically mark the location of the boxes during the hanging process by measuring the distance of the boxes in two directions, such as from the floor and an adjacent frame, or for measuring ceiling fixture locations, from two different walls. The crew then uses the measured distances to make indications on the drywall to be hung as to where the boxes will be behind the drywall once the drywall is hung.
Once the drywall has been hung, a hole is made in the location marked by the crew, which hopefully will be on target in terms of the proper location of an electrical box. After locating the electrical box, a zip tool is used to fully and neatly cut out the portion of the drywall so that the electrical box may be accessed, and the appropriate plugs, switches, and ceiling fixtures may be installed.
A majority of the time, this measuring and locating process provides sufficient accuracy; however, in many instances, the measurement may be off, and a hole may be made in the drywall which is outside the outline of the box, rather than the center of the box. In such cases, another hole must be made, and the damage to the drywall outside the box must be later patched up by another crew member. This thus adds to the time and cost of putting up a structure.
Furthermore, the time it takes for a crew member to measure the distance from each box to a reference point on a floor, ceiling or wall, and then transfer the measurements to a piece of drywall to be hung is itself a time consuming process. In particular, the process for obtaining measurements for ceiling fixtures requires multiple trips using a ladder, further adding to the time required for marking the location of a ceiling fixture on a piece of drywall. This process also increases safety risks due to the use of ladders. Additionally, while the process is generally accurate enough, the instances where a measurement is off results in an incorrect hole being made and additional back end work required to fix the problem.
Thus, there is a need for a more accurate method for marking the location of a fixture or outlet box on a frame behind drywall, and embodiments of the present invention disclosed herein may address one or more of the problems set forth above.